


Again and Again

by boopchi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopchi/pseuds/boopchi
Summary: About 6 months since Im Jaebeom passed, a mysterious baby was left on the members' doorstep.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Intro

June 23rd, 2020.

Today was a big day for GOT7. Happening today was the Dye With You fansigning, the first in 2020. All 7 members prepared themselves to meet Ahgase for the first time following their highly-anticipated comeback Not By the Moon.   
“Well, it’s time to meet Ahgase for the first time in a while. Remember, keep the excitement in control, we don’t want to be too much of a mess.” JB says to all the members, rounding them up behind the stage.  
“And you, Yugyeom. Don’t do anything dumb. No pranks. I still remember how embarrassed I was when you pranked me on Vlive in front of the whole fandom.” he continues.  
“Beom, you do realize that right now I lowkey want to prank you because you said so,” Yugyeom interjects.  
“Yugy, I’m gonna poison you after the fansign,” JB remarks, slapping the boy lightly on the head.  
“Do it. No balls.” Yugyeom remarks snarkily.

A few minutes of awkward silence later, with JB and Yugyeom engaged in a staring contest with the others daring not to say a thing, the fansigning begins.   
The atmosphere is pleasant, with GOT7 eagerly greeting their passionate fans.   
“I’m gonna go and use the bathroom. Be right back.” JB whispers to Jinyoung before running off into the back room.  
When he exits, he notices a lone Ahgase with a black hood and white satin gloves standing timidly in the back.   
“What are you doing here?” he yells.  
The Ahgase freezes in shock for a second, letting out a gasp. She drops her boba tea on the ground, running off to God knows where.  
“What the fuck,” JB muses to himself as he calls the manager.  
“Manager-nim, there was a girl here in the backroom. Can you please find her? She’s acting really suspicious.” he says to the manager over the phone in a concerned tone.  
“Alright, I’ll try and track the girl. Do you know what she looks like?” the manager replies.  
“Not really, I only got a very brief glance at her and then she disappeared. I can’t really describe what she looks like, but I could identify her if she came back.”  
“I don’t know how well we can track her, but we’ll try.” the manager says in a calm voice.   
JB’s attention is then directed to the cup of boba tea on the floor. In addition to the various stickers of pastel hearts and bunnies, a note is attached to the tea. “For Jaebeom,” it reads. Slightly thirsty, JB takes a sip of the sweet, milky tea, the overwhelming peach flavor hitting him in waves. The shock died down slowly. At least he got some boba tea from this mess.  
JB returns to the table, sitting down next to Bambam and the next Ahgase arrives, the fansigning continues. Little did JB know what that “Ahgase” had planned. 

Fifteen minutes later…

JB rubs his hands on his temples, grimacing in pain.  
“Beom, you good? Is everything OK?” Jinyoung whispers to the leader.  
“Jinyoung-ah, it’s OK. I have a slight headache, but that’s all. Nothing to worry about.” he replies to the idol calmly.  
“OK then, just, uh, tell me if you need to sit out for a few minutes and I’ll stay with you. I trust that Mark will be able to keep things running just as smoothly.” Jinyoung says hesitantly as the next Ahgase arrives, carrying a large poster from Lullaby era.   
The pain in JB’s head worsens as time passes.  
“Nyeongie, I feel a bit dizzy and my belly hurts. Let’s go to the backroom for 10 minutes, I need some time. Bambam and Mark are in charge. I’ll be right back.” he whispers to his bandmate.  
“Are you OK? You don’t look that good. I can go with you too if you want…” Bambam responds, overhearing the conversation.   
“No need. Go, continue the fansigning. I’ll be back.”  
The leader tugs Jinyoung’s sleeves and the two soon disappear into another room, JB clinging onto Jinyoung like a kitten. They return to the back room.  
“Lie down,” Jinyoung says to JB.  
The boy lies down, and Jinyoung places a hand on his forehead.  
“You don’t seem to be feverish, but you shouldn’t go back there. You’re not doing well, Beom-ah.”  
“Yeah, no shit. Everything hurts. Ask Bammie.”  
Jinyoung then checks his phone, to find one unread message from Bambam.  
“When did this begin?” Jinyoung asks, placing a hand on the leader’s stomach and rubbing gently.  
“Well, uh, there was this weirdo I ran into after I went to the bathroom 30 minutes ago. I think she’s some sasaeng. She dropped her boba and I was thirsty.” JB responds.  
“Holy fuck, why didn’t you tell us earlier? Do you know what she looks like?”  
“Well, uh. Not really. I mean if I saw her again I could probably tell you, but she ran away before I could really put her appearance to words. The managers are looking for her.”  
“So this started after you drank the boba?” Jinyoung asks.  
“Well, basically.”  
“It’s probably just a bit of food poisoning. We can call off the fansign if you want-”  
Jinyoung is interrupted by JB making a beeline to the bathroom, cupping a hand over his mouth.  
“Jaebeom, are you gonna throw up?” he asks, beginning to panic.   
No response.  
Jinyoung waits outside the bathroom door, helpless as he hears the sickening sounds of choking and thick liquid splattering all over the bathroom floor. The only thing he could do was text the manager, telling them to call off the fansigning.  
After two minutes that felt like forever, Jinyoung finally gains the courage to step into the bathroom, covering his nose and preparing for the worst. Opening his eyes, he finds JB kneeling on the bathroom floor, a stream of projectile vomit coating part of the walls and floor.  
“Cancel the damn fansigning.” JB chokes out as he stumbles dizzily towards Jinyoung and they leave the bathroom.  
“I don’t care about the fansigning, are you OK? You just fucking projectile vomited all over the bathroom!” Jinyoung asks frantically.   
“I don’t feel so good,” he whispers in a hoarse voice before collapsing onto the floor.  
Tears fall from Jinyoung’s eyes.  
“Jaebeom, wake up! Please, are you still with me?” he yells, dialing 911 on his phone.  
“911, what’s your emergency?”   
“My friend just passed out after projectile vomiting everywhere. He says it started after drinking some boba tea.”  
“What is your location?”  
“1483, Gayang 3(sam)-dong, Gangseo-gu, Seoul.” Jinyoung yells through pouring tears.  
“Sir, please calm down. We’re sending an ambulance to your location right now.” the operator says before hanging up.  
“Come on baby, stay with me now. An ambulance is coming,” Jinyoung desperately cries, shaking the leader’s figure, sobbing into his still body.   
The other members rush in, hearing the vocalist’s cries.  
“What the fuck is going on?” Youngjae asks, too shocked at the scene unfolding in front of him to believe his eyes.  
“I-I don’t know either. Why did this have to happen? What the fuck was in that boba tea? I just wanted a happy fansigning…” Jinyoung laments.  
“What? Boba tea? Huh?” Bambam asks, clearly confused.  
“I’ll explain once this shit is over,” Jinyoung snaps at the boy.  
Yugyeom runs over to JB’s body on the floor.   
“Is he, is he-” his voice begins to crack as tears come to his eyes.  
Yugyeom couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Was it a nightmare? Was it just some terror he could wake up from? The maknae pinches himself, hoping to wake up in his warm bed in the dorms. Yet the scene did not fade. The whole thing was real.  
“This can’t be happening! What the fuck is going on?” he yells, anguished.  
It all felt so surreal to him. He kept hoping that this was all a dream or some elaborate prank. It couldn’t be happening. Every second in this dark unreality felt like an eon to Yugyeom. He shut his eyes, trying vainly to exit this hellish timeline and return back to reality to no avail.

A couple more infinitely long minutes later, the ambulance arrived and JB was loaded onto a stretcher and rushed away.  
The other members waited in the hospital’s waiting room for what felt like years, waiting for a doctor’s statement on exactly what was going on. The doctor’s diagnosis was easily infinitely worse than all of their worst nightmares combined.  
“Mr. Im Jaebeom seems to have suffered cyanide poisoning.” the doctor states.  
All members are taken aback, but Park Jinyoung felt himself snap at the seams. The dull white hospital waiting room began to spin. The words of the doctor and of the other members blurred into unintelligent mumbling. It felt like the moment those words exited the doctor’s mouth, an infinitely heavy and cold weight fell on Jinyoung’s chest, crushing his heart. How? Why?   
“Are you sure you didn’t misdiagnose it?” Jinyoung blurts out, too blinded by despair to think properly.   
“The test came back positive. It’s very unlikely Jaebeom will live. I’m sorry,” the doctor says, placing his hand over his eyes.  
Jinyoung then loses it.  
“Why?” he yells at the top of his lungs through sobs.  
“Come, you guys. You should say your final goodbyes to him,” the doctor says, walking to JB’s room.  
As the others solemnly file into the ward, Jinyoung stands by the door, unprepared to face reality. Yugyeom pulls him inwards a few long moments later. Jinyoung covers his face with his hands, still in shock. There lay Im Jaebeom in the hospital bed perfectly still, his long black hair falling onto the pillow and a heart monitor, IV and oxygen tube hooked up to his body. Jinyoung can only stand there, completely frozen. The room was completely silent apart from the steady beeping of the heart monitor. What was he supposed to do, as his leader and best friend of 7 years lay there nearly lifeless?  
Lifting one of the leader’s hands, Jinyoung whispers gently.  
“I promise to find the one who made things end this way and make her life hell. You didn’t deserve to die like this. I am eternally grateful for everything you did, going all the way back to our rowdy Bounce days. I will make sure your killer rots in jail for the rest of her sorry life. Rest easy now, Im Jaebeom, you’ve carried GOT7 for the past 7 years.” he says in a deep voice hoarse from crying.  
A few moments later, the steady beeping of the heart monitor ends. On the screen is a flat green line. Jinyoung sighs, solemnly pulling up the white hospital sheet over JB’s head, covering the face that once melted the hearts of thousands of adoring fans.  
Autopsy Report, Patient 3549438  
Name: Im Jaebeom  
Age: 26  
Date of Death: June 24th, 2020  
Time of death: 12:37 AM  
Cause of Death: Cyanide Poisoning

Chapter 1

6 months later… 

Bambam grabs his bag, getting off the taxi and heading back to his apartment close to the dorms. To say he was tired was an understatement. His flight back to Seoul was delayed for four hours because of some mechanical failures and he was stuck in Bangkok airport for all that time, unable to sleep. He was ready to flop down onto his bed and never wake up for the next 24 hours. He checks the time on his watch. 2:23 AM.   
“Holy shit it’s so late,” he thinks to himself as he gets in the elevator.  
A few moments later, Bambam arrives at the door of his large spacious apartment. However, what he saw lying in front of the door left him slightly shocked. A large woven basket. A weak cry echoed out from the basket. Bambam rubs his eyes, not sure if it was real or if he was just so sleep deprived. He bends down to take a better look. Upon closer inspection, Bambam took a step back, appalled. In the basket, wrapped in a white linen blanket, lay a small baby boy half asleep. It wasn’t a newborn, as Bambam thought it looked to be about six months old.   
“Oh, you poor little thing. Who left you here?” Bambam says tenderly, lifting up the basket and stroking the baby’s head as he opens the door to his apartment.  
“Well, I guess I can kiss my sleep goodbye,” Bambam utters to himself, setting the small basket down on a table close to his bed.  
Bambam, although appearing calm from the outside, felt himself panic internally. He had no parenting experience, and now here he was trying to take care of an infant boy that was dropped at his doorstep. He couldn’t do this on his own, he knew. Grabbing his phone, he calls Jinyoung. Maybe the rest of the members could lend a hand.   
“Please, please, don’t be asleep Jinyoung.” he whispers to himself worriedly.  
Thankfully for him, Jinyoung picks up after a few seconds.  
“Bammie, what’s going on? It’s like 2 AM here. What are you doing? Are you still stuck in the airport?” he asks in a heavy voice, slightly annoyed.  
“Well, we finally got home after the 4 hours of delay, but I think we have a bigger issue on our hands.” Bambam responds.  
“What problem?” Jinyoung asks.  
“Well, it looks like somebody left a bundle on my doorstep.” Bambam states matter-of-factly.  
“Send pics please, I hope this isn’t another one of your pranks to make me panic at this God-forsaken hour.” Jinyoung says, hanging up.  
“Why are you like this,” Bambam thinks to himself, facepalming.  
He takes a picture of the young boy lying asleep in his basket, sending it to GOT7’s group chat. 

Within a few minutes, multiple people are typing.  
Jacksonwang852g7: bammie what the hell is this? Mind explaining?  
Yu_gyeom: well, looks like somebody’s now a baby daddy. Bammie, you’re wilding.   
333cyj333: wow and i thought jinyoung was gonna be the first to have a baby  
mark_tuan: bammie why are you asking us for help, we can barely take care of ourselves without setting the dorms on fire  
Yu_gyeom: yeah no shit bammie our dorms are the worst place for a baby to grow up in  
Jacksonwang852g7: gyeom is right, why don’t you call ur mom or something lol. you must have been a handful as a baby  
Bambam1a: jackson my mom’s gonna kill me if she found out i had a baby out of wedlock. i don’t think the baby’s mine but my mom jumps to conclusions  
Jinyoung_0922jy: yeah. Guys what are we gonna do now?  
mark_tuan: well since i’m the leader now i guess i’ll contact management or something so that they can find out who the real parents of this baby is. it shouldn’t take too long you know? for now, let’s take the baby in for a little while. we’re not dicks, we might as well.  
mark_tuan: well we’re lowkey on break after our promotions for blue moon: knights of the sky anyways, so we probably have enough time.  
Bambam1a: im moving back to the dorms for now so that we can be together to care for the baby, see you guys in like an hour. The baby’s asleep now btw.  
333cyj333: k we’ll see you there  
Bambam runs off to the bathroom and splashes his face with cold water to wake himself up. He wouldn’t be getting much sleep for the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Bambam arrives at GOT7’s door, swiping his key against the electronic lock and entering, clutching the baby’s basket in another hand.   
“Jinyoung, I’m back,” Bambam yells as he hears the scurrying of feet as Yugyeom dashes through the dorm.  
“Can I see the baby?” Yugyeom pleads.  
“Later, is Jinyoung sleeping?” he asks.  
“No, he’s been up again working long hours in the studio. Not gonna lie, I’m kind of worried for him. Ever since our leader-nim left us, he’s been trying to fill in the void. He spends all his time in the studio writing songs for a new mini, like what our leader once did.” Yugyeom states solemnly.  
“We’re still seven or nothing. We just have six members and one angel now. Oh, and I guess we also have the baby too.” Bambam says, looking down at the sleeping infant.  
Youngjae, hearing their conversation, stumbles out of his bedroom.  
“Yeah, uh, I kind of want to have the baby stay with us. It feels good to have 7 people living together again in these dorms, even if one is a strange baby.” he voices, running off to wake Mark up.  
As it turns out, the leader was already up, tossing and turning in his bed.   
“I can’t sleep,” Mark says to Youngjae, as he follows the younger boy out into the dorm’s living room.  
“OK, how about we all sit down and discuss this situation in the AM. Bammie, you go to bed. Me and Jinyoung will watch the baby and Yugyeom will go and buy formula and diapers. You need to sleep.” Mark announces to the group as Bambam returns to he and Yugyeom’s shared room to unpack and change.

Bambam cracks his eyes open to the sunlight shining through the white blinds and filtering through his bedroom. Pulling his phone towards himself, he checks the time and his messages. Exactly 9:30 AM, about time to get up. Crawling out of his bed, the boy wanders into the living room, the baby lying in its basket surrounded by the other members.  
“What did you guys do while I was sleeping?” he asks.  
“Well, I went to the store and got a large pack of diapers and baby food.” Yugyeom answers.  
“Well, the baby didn’t really cry while you were asleep, thank God. Everything seems to be fine.” Jinyoung states.  
“OK, GOT7. What other things do we need to take care of this baby?” new leader Mark asks.  
“Well, the first thing that comes to mind is giving the baby an actual bed. We can’t just keep him in the basket forever, you know.” Youngjae remarks.  
“Yeah, and we should probably make our dorms just slightly safer for a baby.” Jackson chimes in.  
“Like what?” Bambam asks.  
“Well, first things first. We need to keep the baby out of the kitchen, laundry room and studio. In other words, baby gates.” Mark answers.  
“As for the sleeping situation, I would say he could sleep in leader-nim’s empty bed, but he’s not old enough.” the leader continues.  
“Well, we could put all the baby stuff in leader-nim’s bedroom. I’m sure that’s what he would have wanted.” Jackson suggests.  
“That’s an idea, Jackson,” Mark replies to the rapper as they continue discussing how best to accommodate their little guest.  
“The bottom line is that we have been entrusted with the life of this baby. Let’s protect this innocent one while management finds out the parents. I trust you guys.” Mark announces to the other members.  
A few hours later and after much talk, Jackson and Bambam were sent to a local children’s shop to look for a suitable crib for the young boy, who they named Chunwoo.   
“Well, this baby is gonna be the talk of the school when he grows up,” Jackson whispers to Bambam as they leave the dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guyss.~(^-^)~ it's mee, and yes, another chapter already. suprise suprise, i wrote this fic earlier and i just yesterday decided to finally post it. hope u like it this far uwu.


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright,” Mark says to Yugyeom.   
“Tomorrow me and Youngjae have a radio show appearance and we need to be off to bed at a reasonable time. Can you get the baby to sleep tonight?” he asks.  
“Um, sure?” Yugyeom replies in an uncertain voice. He had no idea how to calm a baby down and put it to sleep. To make matters worse, the baby made it clear he really didn’t appreciate Yugyeom’s efforts. Every time he held him the youngster began to bawl.   
“Thanks Yugyeom, you’re the best,” Mark replies to Yugyeom before retiring to his bedroom for a good night’s rest. The once-maknae of GOT7 checked his watch. 11:30 PM. Yugyeom held his breath, knowing he was in for one of the longest nights of his life.   
Entering Chunwoo’s room, Yugyeom notices the youth flailing its little arms and legs around helplessly. Yugyeom couldn’t help but smile slightly. As much as the baby hated his guts, Yugyeom couldn’t deny it. The baby was so damn cute.   
Despite being a little over 7 months old, Yugyeom noticed one feature that set Chunwoo apart from other babies. His hair. Chunwoo had a large mass of thin, dark hair strands which were surprisingly long for baby standards. Preparing himself, Yugyeom softly scoops up the tot. It soon became clear to Yugyeom the child didn’t really like that, erupting into yet another hysterical fit of crying.   
“Oh no, here we go again.” Yugyeom murmurs to himself.  
What could he do to shut the baby up and put it to sleep so that he and the rest of the adults in the household could rest easy?   
The first thing Yugyeom tries is rocking the youth slowly and gently in his arms, hoping it would make him quiet down. He was wrong. Baby Chunwoo’s tantrum did not end, it seemed. Rather, it almost looked like it got worse. He places the infant back down into its cot, contemplating his next choice.   
“I don’t know what to do, maybe I should text Bambam, he might know.” Yugyeom muses to himself, pulling out his phone and texting his partner in crime.  
Yu_gyeom: bammie what do i do the little shit wont stop crying  
Bambam1a: what have you tried already  
Yu_gyeom: well i tried rocking the baby slowly and rubbing its head but it really doesnt appreciate it  
Bambam1a: remember when jackson sang 100 ways to him a few nights back and he fell asleep at the end of the song  
Yu_gyeom: so youre saying im gonna sing?  
Bambam1a: no shit yugyeom youre literally a vocalist. Go on and try it.  
Yu_gyeom: k  
“Alright, let’s try this again,” Yugyeom mumbles to himself as he once again grabs the small child.   
The vocalist takes a deep breath.  
“Gyesokhaeseo neoege nal boyeojul geoya,” he begins humming gently, a sharp contrast to his piercing vocals on stage. Nothing changes with the tot.  
“Gyesokhaeseo neoege deo baral geoya,” Yugyeom continues, silently hoping that his lullaby would get the restless infant to quiet down. It seemed to work, at least, until the chorus of Fine.  
Once again, the youngster began to scream and wail, leading Yugyeom to panic again.   
“I guess I’ll have to try some other ways,” Yugyeom mutters to himself, preparing himself to run on nothing but coffee and spite.

1:17 AM.

Yugyeom sits on the bed in JB’s old room, rocking the baby Chunwoo so that he could go to bed. However, it seems like he wasn’t very successful. 3 hours he struggled to get the bawling baby to dry its tears and settle down to no avail. The infant continued wailing. Yugyeom, exhausted and running out of options, carries the crying child to Jinyoung’s room, knocking on the door of the vocalist. The cries of the baby woke Jinyoung up almost instantly, who slowly sat up in bed.  
“Yugy, what’s going on?” he asks, voice heavy with sleep.  
“I’ve tried for three hours already to get the damn baby to sleep. Everything that I do makes him cry like crazy. I’m going nuts Jinyoung, help.” Yugyeom explains in an upset tone.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t have been of more help.” he apologizes.  
“No need to be sorry, Yugy. I’ll handle this. Go to bed now.” Jinyoung says to the younger boy, taking the baby gently from Yugyeom’s arms.  
“Well, maybe you should have thought twice before babying me for the last 7 years,” Yugyeom remarks as he scurries off to his bedroom to get some much-needed rest.  
Jinyoung sits up, swaddling the infant in the fluffy blue woolen sweater and holding it close to his chest, careful not to smother its little face. The baby’s cries die down slightly, going from loud wails to hushed whimpering. As Jinyoung rocks the boy slowly and lovingly in his arms, the tot smiles slightly and reaches his tiny hand out, trying to grasp Jinyoung’s face. He sets the baby down on the soft blanket, reaching out a finger for the child to pull and play with. After a few minutes of this gentle play, Jinyoung begins to slowly hum Fly to the child, letting him settle and fall asleep. By the chorus, the infant is sound asleep, still wrapped in Jinyoung’s sweater, as the idol quietly exits his bedroom, placing the child gently in the cradle. Finally, everyone was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

1 month later…

8 PM.

GOT7 had just returned from their first reality show appearance in months, participating on “Ask in a Box.” All they needed to do right now was to pick Chunwoo up from Twice’s dorms, as Jihyo was so kind to let Twice babysit him for the group. The dorms of the Nation’s Girl Group were not far away from their dorms, being just a five minute drive out. Mark walks up to the entryway, ringing the doorbell. A few moments later, Tzuyu opens up the door.  
“Hey guys!” she chimes out in her usual peppy voice, “Come in, let’s chat a bit. The girls definitely have things to say about your kiddo.”   
“Sure!” Mark replies to the girl, as the rest of GOT7 follow him into Twice’s dorm.   
“Sit down,” Mina says invitingly.  
“How was our baby? I’m sorry if he was a handful. We’ve only had him for about two months or so,” Mark apologizes on the group’s behalf.  
“Yeah, please don’t tell me he cried every time one of you guys tried to make him sleep,” Yugyeom remarks sarcastically.  
“Yugyeom…” Jinyoung replies, annoyed.  
“Well, your baby was actually a little angel most of the time,” Nayeon states.  
“Yeah, except when we tried to put him down and do our own things. He can’t seem to handle being left alone even for a moment,” Dahyun interrupts.  
“Oh no,” Bambam whispers to Youngjae.  
“I had to go to another room to grab the child a new bottle, but the moment I stepped foot out of the room the baby lost it. Scratch that, he had a total mental breakdown.” the rapper continues.  
“Yeah, like talk yelling so loud it could be heard on the other side of the dorms.” Sana chimes in.  
“I’m sorry for that, the baby was just left on Bam’s doorstep one night. Poor thing probably has attachment issues,” Jinyoung replies.  
“It’s alright,” Nayeon says.  
“You know, we showed the little one some of your music videos. I mean, it only seems fair for him to know who his dads are and what they do,” she continues.  
“I took a video of the baby. It seems like he’s singing along to some parts of your songs.” Momo says, smiling slightly.  
“He’s so cute, you know?” the idol continues.  
“Um, mind if we ask which music video you showed them?” Youngjae asks, sweating slightly.  
“Well, if you’re worrying we showed the little one Hard Carry, we didn’t. That video is for much older kids.” Jihyo says, chuckling.  
“We showed him Not By The Moon first,” Jeongyeon states.  
“Well, did he like it?” Jackson asks.  
“It’s safe to say he’s gonna be an Ahgase when he’s older.” Sana replies as Momo shows the boys the video she took.   
“Send us the videos,” leader Mark asks the girls.  
The rest of the time, the Twice members flooded the GOT7 members’ DMs with pictures and videos of their tot.   
“Shit, it’s 9:30 already,” Mark says, glancing down at his watch.  
“We need to get going. Once again, thank you so much Jihyo for babysitting Chunwoo and I’m sorry he was so clingy.” the leader says.  
“It was a pleasure to hang out with you again!” Jihyo repeats as she escorts the group off to the door, with Jinyoung holding the half-asleep child.  
The ride back to the dorms is uneventful. Chunwoo laid asleep in his basket without making a fuss in the darkened van. Upon their return to the dorms, Youngjae is tasked with putting the youth to bed for the night. The others head down into the studio to watch all the videos of the baby sent by Jihyo and the others. The first video seemed to be the youth’s reaction to Fly.   
“Neon naui wiro nan maeil gido hagoisseo hagoisseo,”   
At that point in the video, the child began unintelligibly babbling.  
“Do you think he’s trying to sing along,” Bambam asks.  
“Well, there’s definitely an attempt to harmonize, and he’s definitely trying to keep with the song’s pace,” Jackson notes.  
The child once again tries to harmonize. “I just wanna be with you,” the late JB sung in the music video, as the child smiles and attempts to sing along with his limited speech abilities.   
The next video is of Never Ever.   
The pre-chorus begins. “Sijak dwaesseo dulmanui Romance,” the once-leader sings from the screen as Chunwoo once again babbles along. It seemed to be the same way in the chorus. Jackson can only say one word.  
“Cute,” he utters, harkening back to the iconic moment back all those years ago.  
Jinyoung runs off to prepare some ramen for everyone for dinner as the rest of the group continues watching the videos. A few minutes later, Youngjae returns, having successfully put the baby to rest.  
“Oh, hey Youngjae. Was the child being an ass to you like he was to me all those nights?” Yugyeom says sarcastically.  
“Well, not really. I finally understand what Dahyun said about Chunwoo’s clinginess. Wouldn’t let go of me when I tried to put him back in the crib.” Youngjae replies.  
Then, Jinyoung returns, carrying bowls of ramen.  
Jackson, who was looking downwards at his phone for the whole time, perks his head up.  
“Hey, Jinyoung, do you kind of find it weird that the baby only seems to be “singing” during leader-nim’s parts?” he asks.  
“Wait, really?” Jinyoung asks.  
“Yeah, like look at the recordings again. I just found it kinda weird how the baby only sings during his parts and not during anyone else’s parts.” Jackson says.  
“Yeah, looks like we got an akgae on our hands.” Bambam chimes in sarcastically.  
“Not funny, didn’t laugh,” Jackson replies to the mischievous boy.  
“So, um, why is that detail so important, Jackson?” Youngjae asks curiously.  
“Nothing really. Just found it interesting.” Jackson replies, digging into his ramen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry jb stans


	5. Chapter 5

“Bammie, 97 line is gonna come to the dorms to hang out with us this afternoon. Could you, like, take the kiddo to your apartment?” Yugyeom asks his friend.  
“Wow, I can’t believe you excluded me from the first hangout of 97 line in a hot minute. Such a great friend you are.” Bambam replies sarcastically.  
“But seriously, why me? Why not Jinyoung or something?” he continues.  
“Well, you’re the only one who really moved out of the dorms per se. Besides, it’s your turn to watch the child. I’m sick of me and Mark always having to be single fathers.” Yugyeom replies.  
“Come on, Yugy. Can’t the 97 line meet somewhere outside?” Bambam pleads.  
“Too late Bammie. Everyone’s already confirmed with me. Scheduling these meetings are enough of a logistical nightmare, let alone making a last minute change because some cranky boy didn’t want to babysit.” Yugyeom says matter-of-factly.  
“Then why do I need to move the child to my apartment?” Bambam asks.  
“Well, how the hell would I explain it to the others if there was suddenly a baby in our dorms? Besides, don’t you think I haven’t forgotten about the bet you lost a while back. Consider this as your penalty for losing the bet.” Yugyeom states smugly.  
“But-”  
“Bambam, you gotta take one for the team. We need some adult time, let’s just say.” Yugyeom replies to the rapper.  
“Argh, fine. It doesn’t seem like I can change your mind so I might as well.” Bambam scoffs.  
“Wonderful, I packed up all the necessary things for the baby in his room, and you’re out at 1 PM.” Yugyeom says lightly.  
“Yeah, how about you come with me, I might as well babysit two kids at once.” Bambam replies jokingly, giving Yugyeom a slight smile.  
“Shut up, I’m not 1 year old.” Yugyeom yells as Bambam flees the scene.  
The time right now was 12:30. 30 minutes until he had to go back to his apartment.   
“Shit, I don’t have much time,” he thinks to himself as he scrambles to prepare all the essentials for Chunwoo.  
After around 20 minutes of disorganized packing, he has everything thrown together in his bag, ready to leave the dorm. As he waits for Mark to drive him there, Jinyoung enters his room carrying a white duffel bag.  
“Here, Bammie. Take this, you might need it.” he says warmly.  
Bambam, not knowing what was in it, accepts.  
“I hope this isn’t a prank, Jinyoung.” he warns the older man.  
“Jeez Bammie calm down. Do you really think I’m like Yugyeom?” Jinyoung replies.  
Just then, Mark enters Bambam’s room.  
“I’m ready, let’s go.” Mark says to Bambam as they head out of the dorms, with Bambam holding the whimpering child in his basket.  
“Well, I hope Yugyeom has fun with his friends,” Bambam mutters to himself.

The van ride to his apartment could have been smoother, Bambam thought. The baby, previously calm, began crying. Thankfully, he wasn’t wailing out loud. Hopefully he wouldn’t, Bambam prays. The idol reaches into the basket, rubbing the child’s head softly. It didn’t seem to work, but thankfully didn’t make things worse. The van arrives at Bambam’s apartment and the boy gets off.  
“Have fun babysitting!” Mark chimes out as he drives away.  
“Well, I probably won’t but ok.” Bambam remarks, unsure in his abilities to handle the tot.  
Bambam arrives at the door to his apartment, sliding the key to open it. It felt good to be back in his spacious condo again. He sets down Chunwoo’s basket on the table, taking the child out and placing him on the floor. Everyone knew Chunwoo was a crawler, as he had been for 3 months. The members had started letting him roam the living room, carefully setting up baby gates which blocked him from places unsafe for a young child. He then dashes into his bedroom to check on his cats. It seemed they were all alive and well.  
“Thank fuck the kennel did a good job,” he mutters to himself, as Nora jumps into his arms.  
Walking back out into the main room holding the Siamese cat in hand, Bambam sincerely hoped the baby didn’t do anything dumb. Thankfully for him, the baby seemed to have kept itself safe. Besides, there weren’t many things in Bambam’s apartment that could harm a child of that age anyways. However, the moment the little one turned and noticed Bambam’s cat, he began to cry out. This shocks the idol slightly. What was he going to do? Should he let him play with the cat, or should he move the feline away? Thinking quickly, he sets the feline down. What surprises him is that, rather than running away, Chunwoo was eager to see the animal. What the child did next was even more shocking to Bambam. To try and get to the cat faster, Chunwoo began to pull himself up on two legs. Bambam pulls out his phone, ready to record. Initially unsuccessful at first, the child continues trying, eventually balancing himself on two legs, stumbling slowly forward towards Nora before falling over again. Bambam, overwhelmed with excitement, feverishly texts the group chat.  
Bambam1a: HOLY SHIT YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW  
333cyj333: oh god  
Mark_tuan: what did u see  
Bambam1a: CHUNWOO JUST TOOK HIS FIRST STEP  
Jinyoung_0922jy: pics or hoax  
Bambam sends the video into the group chat, shocking everyone.  
Mark_tuan: woah nice  
Yu_gyeom: this baby is now a toddler. Have fun yall :)  
Jacksonwang852g7: yugy no don’t ruin this  
Jacksonwang852g7: but oh my god congrats to them! :)  
Yu_gyeom: but damn bammie we thought you couldn’t control the kiddo  
333cyj333: yeah what did u do  
Bambam1a: all i did was walk into the room carrying nora. That’s literally all i did. Apparently the kiddo really likes cats or something, because he was willing to take his first step to get to the cat.  
Jinyoung_0922jy: damn, reminds me of someone  
mark_tuan: nyeong dont  
Bambam let the child gently play with Nora, even introducing Chunwoo to his other cats. While the tot played, Bambam opened up the black duffle bag Jinyoung told him about, pouring its contents on the couch. Out of the bag fell seven plush dolls. Upon first glance Bambam could already tell what they were. Those were the Dream Knight dolls.   
“Damn, I haven’t touched one of these in a hot minute,” he mutters to himself.  
Laying the small plush toys out in a line on the floor, he claps to get the child’s attention. Chunwoo slowly rolls around, noticing the toys laid out in front of him.   
“Hope you like it,” Bambam says to the child.  
The child crawls over, inspecting the dolls. After a few moments, Bambam witnesses the toddler grab the plush of Yugyeom, throwing it across the wide apartment with a surprising amount of force. It landed in a recently-watered potted plant. Bambam, grabbing the child and placing it back in the basket, runs to the pot, hoping the soil wasn’t soaking wet. However, as his luck had it, the soil was more like mud. Lifting the Yugyeom doll out of the pot, Bambam notices that its face and body were dirtied, covered with damp soil. Bambam chuckles to himself, sending a picture into the group chat.  
Bambam1a: uh guys,,,  
Bambam1a: yugy needs a bath lmao  
333cyj333: oh god how did this happen  
mark_tuan: yeah what did u do this time  
Bambam1a: well, it was the kiddo  
Jinyoung_0922jy: ok yeah what did he do  
Bambam1a: let me explain. I gave Chunwoo all the dream knight dolls because that was in the box jinyoung gave me and the little shit just yeeted yugyeom across the apartment and into a plant pot and the dirt was wet  
Jacksonwang852g7: LMAOOO IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE AN ANTI ON OUR HANDS  
Yu_gyeom: i check the group chat only to come back to this  
Yu_gyeom: jfc bammie  
Bambam1a: yugy how about you clean him when i get home  
Yu_gyeom: ?????? why me?????  
Bambam1a: it’s your doll yugy, and I know you know how to use a washer so don’t give me that excuse  
mark_tuan: yeah yugyeom its about time you did the laundry around here  
Yu_gyeom: ugh fine. i can’t argue against a leader anyways  
Bambam, taking the child out of the basket, lays out the other 6 dolls in front of him, hoping the child wouldn’t throw another one. On the contrary, Chunwoo picks up a plush of the late JB, playing with it and holding it gently in his arms. Bambam feels his heart melt slightly.  
“Leader-nim would have been so proud now,” he whispers to himself, reminiscing on the good times with Jaebeom, going all the way back to trainee days. Bambam could almost feel JB’s hand on his shoulder as he watched the child softly play.   
“I miss you Jaebeom,” he whispers under his breath.  
His little moment was, however, interrupted by the ringing of his phone. Yugyeom was calling.  
“What’s up Yugy?” he asks, snapping back to reality as the memories of the leader receded.  
“Oh, you can bring the kiddo back now. We’re going out now. Mark’s gonna be at your place in like 10 minutes.” he says.  
“Wait, so you’re gonna be out of the dorms?” Bambam asks.  
“Yeah, we’re going out for karaoke.”   
“When will you be back?”  
“Ugh. I’ll be back around 6:30 PM, Mom.”  
“Do I look like Jinyoung to you?” Bambam asks jokingly.  
All Yugyeom could do was hang up.  
“Damn, that boy never answers my questions.” he thinks as he lifts Chunwoo back into the basket he was quickly outgrowing. Those 6 months surely flew by quickly, Bambam notes, loading his cats into their cages to drop them back at the kennel and placing all the dolls back in Jinyoung’s black bag, heading down to the lobby of the apartment complex to wait for Mark.

Upon their return to the dorms, Bambam takes Chunwoo out of the basket. Instinctively, the toddler once again stumbles onto two legs, nearly running to Jinyoung, who was lying down on the couch. This amazes the other members, who congratulate the child. Jinyoung, picking the child up, takes him back to his room for a nap, while Bambam, holding the duffle bag, runs to the laundry room. It’s not like Yugyeom would remember anyways once he got back, most likely blackout drunk. Opening the lid of the washer, Bambam unzips the bag, letting the dolls fall into the machine and starting a gentle cycle. The idol then runs back up to the living room.  
“The kiddo’s sleeping,” Jinyoung says.  
“Yeah, I have something to say,” Bambam replies to the older man.  
“What do you wanna say?” Jackson asks.  
“Uh, I’m just gonna warn everybody. Please, don’t laugh at this although it might seem crazy.”   
“We’ve dealt with you for 7 years already. Believe me, I’ve seen it all.” Mark says.  
“Well, the first time I saw you ever you had your dong out. Safe to say nothing you say or do really strikes us as weird anymore.” Youngjae chimes in.  
“Youngjae, we promised to bury that. Let that die already please and thank you.” Bambam replies, annoyed that the others were joking around when he was trying to have some real talk with them.  
“Yeah, cut the crap about the “weirdness” Bammie. We already know it’ll be weird. I mean, you made a fucking dick joke on TV. Don’t you think we’ve forgotten that either.” Jackson adds.  
“OK, OK, OK. Everyone, shut up.” Bambam announces, slapping Jackson playfully.  
“I’ve been thinking about the baby recently,” he says.  
“Yeah, what about him?” Jinyoung asks.  
“I think back to everything we found out about him. He really doesn’t appreciate me or Yugyeom, firstly. Also, like Jackson said a while ago, the baby always sings along to our Leader-nim’s parts when we play our songs. The baby also loves cats, and he seemed especially enthusiastic about seeing Nora, although I never showed him pictures before.” Bambam notes.  
“Uh, go on?” Mark says, unsure of how to respond.  
“Secondly, think about the time frames. Right now, it’s been around 1 year since our Leader-nim passed on. How old is the kiddo now?”  
“So?” Youngjae asks.  
“I personally believe reincarnation exists and that sometimes kids can remember their past lives if they died wrongfully or in pain. And I believe all of us can agree our leader was a flower plucked far too soon.” Bambam says mournfully.  
“In other words, I genuinely believe Jaebeom might have returned to us.”   
Mark sighs.  
“Bammie, I get that you’re sad. It’s alright to feel this way. You’re mourning, and I won’t stop that.” he says comfortingly to Bambam, patting his shoulder.  
“Hell, after he yeeted the Yugyeom plush, I gave him the rest of the Dream Knight plushies. He seemed to gravitate towards JB more than anyone else.”  
Just silence.  
“Fine, I get it. Maybe I’m just a sad boy who misses our leader. Thanks for listening, I guess.” Bambam sighs as he trudged back to his room, struggling to hold back a tear.  
He lies down on the bed, trying to breathe, while scrolling through JB’s Instagram account. A single tear falls from his left eye onto the bright screen of his phone.   
“Beom, it’s me, Bambam. I’m the dab boy. Do you remember me? It’s OK if you don’t, you just came back. I don’t expect you to remember, you’re just a baby again. I’m just grateful that you decided to come back from heaven to return to us. If you didn’t and I’m wrong about Chunwoo, that’s fine too.”  
More tears fall, coating the phone screen.  
“I- I just hope you’re sleeping well up there. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep.” Bambam whimpers softly.  
As Bambam scrolls, memories flood back to him. All the pranks. All the mischief. All the long hours they spent in the studio and practice room. All the times they went out on little dates together. Comforting memories. At the same time, he remembers the funeral. He remembers the opening of the casket, Jinyoung grasping the leader’s hand for the last time, unable to let go. He remembers gently placing an Ahgabong next to JB, who looked to be in a state of deep sleep, attaching its strap to the late leader’s wrist. He remembers holding the leader’s stiff, cold hand softly before the lid was closed. That was the last time he ever saw Im Jaebeom, dressed in a loose white shroud.  
Bambam buries his head into the pillow. It had been a year already. GOT7 had successful comebacks last November and March. Seemingly everyone else had moved on, including the other members. Why was it so hard to continue?  
The door softly creaks open.  
“Bammie, are you OK?” Jackson asks softly.  
“Jackson, leave me alone.”   
“Bambam, I know you haven’t been doing OK since Mark turned down your opinion. I don’t think he realizes it, but what he said was so hurtful to you, and I could somehow sense how hurt you were.”   
“OK, maybe I was a bit upset. Mark’s probably right though. I just really fucking miss Jaebeom. Maybe the guilt has driven me just a bit mad.”   
“Bammie, I came here to talk to you about your little theory.” Jackson comforts.  
“Oh? What about it?” Bambam asks.  
“Well, as far-fetched as your theory might seem at first glance, I’m like you. I believe reincarnation exists and that sometimes kids can remember who they were. There’s quite a bit of evidence suggesting your theory might be at least partially right.” Jackson explains.  
“So, how do I prove Mark and the others wrong?”  
“Well, you just have to wait until more, slightly more concrete evidence.”  
“Like what?”  
“I don’t really know. You’ll just have to wait and see, Bambam.”  
“Thanks Jackson. You’re the best. It’s late now, I’m gonna go to bed now,” Bambam says, crawling under the covers and pulling them above his head.  
“Sweet dreams, Bammie.” Jackson whispers, turning off the lights and leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR OVER 100!!!<3


	6. Chapter 6

Yugyeom’s self-proclaimed “beauty sleep” was interrupted by the sounds of loud muffled music playing from a few rooms over. Looking out of his window, he notices the sun was only beginning to peek above the horizon. The maknae checks his phone. 5:23 AM.   
“Who the hell is making noise at this hour?” he says to himself.  
“Whatever, I’ll ignore it,” he utters as he pulls the sheets above his head in a vain attempt to drown out the noise.   
Fifteen minutes pass and Youngjae stumbles into Yugyeom’s bedroom. Somehow, despite the two sharing a room, Bambam was fast asleep, almost completely unaffected by the loud blaring song from the other side.  
“Youngjae, what are you doing here? It’s like the asscrack of dawn!” Yugyeom asks the boy.  
“Well, uh, somebody’s fucking around in the studio and I wanna know if you heard it too. I’m going to go and investigate what goes on. You’re coming with me.” Youngjae replies.  
“Uhh, should I wake up Bam?”   
“No use, Yugy. That man’s passed out. I swear he’s gonna sleep through the apocalypse one day.”   
“Alright,” Yugyeom says as Youngjae speeds off and he follows.  
“We’re gonna wake up Jinyoung-hyung, however.” Youngjae says to the maknae as he enters Jinyoung’s room and begins shaking the boy back and forth. Yugyeom soon joins him.  
“Ugh, what are you two doing? It’s like 6 AM. Can you two buzz off and do your chaotic shit elsewhere?” Jinyoung mumbles, voice still heavy from sleep, a contrast to the usually lilted singing voice they knew.  
“Uh, there’s loud music playing and I think we should investigate.”   
“Doesn’t matter. Do it yourselves. Leave me out-” Jinyoung complains, but is interrupted when Yugyeom pulls him by his leg out of the bed and onto the floor.  
“What the fuck was that for, Yugy?” Jinyoung asks, annoyed.  
“Well, you can choose to get your lazy ass up and help us or you can continue laying there on the floor. Your choice.” Youngjae taunts.  
“Ugh, fine. But I’m going right back to sleep after this.” Jinyoung says as he climbs up and follows the two younger boys.  
“I hate this fucking family,” he mutters to himself as he goes in the general direction of the sound.   
The source of the sound seemed to be the studio room, nestled in between Yugyeom and Bambam’s bedroom and Youngjae’s bedroom.  
Youngjae notices one important detail. The baby gate they set up to deter young eyes and hands from the studio was knocked over on its side.  
“Oh, God.” Jinyoung mutters to the other two as they head in, right as the muffled song they could barely hear faded out.   
There sat Chunwoo in the producer’s chair, a large smile painted across his face.  
“What were you doing here, little one?” Jinyoung asks, grabbing the toddler off the chair.   
“He can’t talk, why are you saying stuff to him?” Youngjae asks.  
“No, I think he’s trying to say something,” Yugyeom replies.  
“H-h-h” the child stutters.  
“Youngjae, start recording this, I have a feeling about this,” Jinyoung asks the idol.  
“Ho ho cham!” Chunwoo blurts out.  
“Yes, I got that on camera!” Youngjae screeches.  
“Well, those are definitely interesting first words. Totally didn’t hear that before.” Yugyeom says.  
“Where did you even get that from, little buddy?” Jinyoung asks, coddling the child.  
“Well, I think we know,” Yugyeom replies to Jinyoung, showing him the video that was once playing on the computer before they walked in.   
“Ho ho cham remix, GOT7 JB.” Jinyoung reads out.  
“How the heck did you even find this one video, kid?” Youngjae asks Chunwoo, who was smiling widely. Chunwoo babbles, but Jinyoung can make out a few words.  
“It’s cool,” he hears.  
“Well, that didn’t answer the question,” Yugyeom whispers to Youngjae.   
“Come now, baby. Let’s start the day,” Jinyoung says, walking out of the room.  
“Psst. Youngjae, send the video to me.” Yugyeom mutters to the vocalist, watching him grab his phone.  
The maknae then gets the notification. One new message from 333cyj333.  
Yugyeom smiles, forwarding the video to Jackson.  
Yu_gyeom: sseunie holy shit look at this  
Jacksonwang852g7: ?  
Yu_gyeom: watch the vid i sent u  
Jacksonwang852g7: k  
Jacksonwang852g7: oh my god did he really just say his first words  
Yu_gyeom: yea and his first words are ho ho cham. isn’t that leader-nim’s catchphrase?  
Yu_gyeom: i mean, honestly after seeing this firsthand i’m starting to agree with bam’s little theory. Seeing the toddler chilling in the studio and using our leader’s signature line makes me believe maybe there is a little piece of beom in this child. This seems like solid evidence  
Jacksonwang852g7: i dont know for sure, but i’d definitely consider it like that.   
Jacksonwang852g7: also, if you dont know, im actually with bambam on this one. i think the child has some relationship to jb in some way. I don’t know which way, but reincarnation is definitely a possibility

Yugyeom puts his phone down, ready to start another day. However, before he can do anything, Youngjae grabs his shoulder.   
“Hey, I’d like to talk to you about what I just saw with the kiddo and everything.” he says casually.  
“Yeah, uh, what about it?”   
“You know, there’s really no way the baby would have just found the ho ho cham remix on his own. Even if he did, why those first words? I have a feeling something’s up here.” Youngjae replies.  
“Like what?” Yugyeom inquires.  
“The child somehow knows about our leader-nim despite us never having told him about it. Have you ever wondered how?”   
“Yeah. I honestly think the baby is Jaebeom reborn, especially with Jackson and Bambam trying to convince me so.”  
“Woah, woah, woah. Not so fast. Honestly, I think Jaebeom knocked a girl up and ran away. That girl then successfully got revenge by poisoning him.”  
“What the fuck Youngjae? Firstly, Jaebeom wouldn’t be so irresponsible, knowing his career was on the line. Secondly, I don’t think whoever that girl was would be that stupid to go and kill a popular male K-pop idol and her baby daddy.”  
“Yeah, but what evidence do you have that makes your theory of JB being reborn any more plausible than mine?”  
“Well, wouldn’t the kiddo somehow tell us that JB was his father when he saw him in the Youtube video thumbnail?” Yugyeom asks.  
“Point is, I don’t think this kid is really a random baby left on our doorstep one night. I don’t know what he is and I’ll guess we’ll find out.” Youngjae says as Yugyeom leaves the room.


	7. Chapter 7

May 19th, 2021.

Today is a bittersweet day for GOT7. Today, so many years ago in 2012, was the debut of JJ Project, marking the beginning of the GOT7 members’ careers as idols. To say today was just another day would be an understatement, as all members knew the significance of today. The day it all began. But today seemed to hit the hardest for none other than Park Jinyoung, the remaining half of the spunky duo.   
“Hey, Mark. I don’t know if it’s too much to ask, but can I go and get some flowers? I wanna visit leader-nim today and give them to him.” Jinyoung asks Mark in a solemn tone.  
“Of course you can. I know today is an important day for you, and it would be bad to deny your request.” the leader replies.  
“Say, how about I come with you. It’s about time I went to leader-nim too. I’ll bring Chunwoo with us. I’m sure leader-nim will be happy to see our newest member for the first time.” Mark continues.  
“OK, sure. Maybe we should go now?” Jinyoung replies.  
“I think we should go around sunset. Today’s gonna be a busy day, as you have to remember Ahgases will come and visit leader-nim too. It’s best to go when the crowds are gone.”   
“Fair enough,” Jinyoung utters as he slips off back to the studio to work on a solo track.  
Despite the large windows giving the studio a naturally-lit appearance, the studio remained dark today as Jinyoung worked. The lights of the screen were the sole source of illumination in the wide room, as the thick black curtains around the windows were drawn. The first step of writing a song was to make the melody. However, instead of composing, he sits in the black office chair in the darkened studio listlessly, unsure of what he wanted the song to be like. After an hour of struggling to compose a decent melody, Jinyoung finds himself circling back. Back to memories. Back to JJ Project. Back to Jaebeom. Just like the entire fandom, all he really wanted was another JJ Project comeback. He wished JJ Project could have a comeback, even if for the last time. Jinyoung’s mind begins to wander away from the song he was writing, the glow of the laptop screen fading away. He plays a single song, “Tomorrow, Today,” the last comeback of JJ Project. The half of the song that was sung by the late leader hit him differently. Rather than sounding like the honey sweet crooning of an insecure man, Jaebeom’s lines sounded almost like the ghostly cry of a lost boy, of a boy who was wronged in the ultimate way. It sounded like a plea for help from someone so close and yet so far.   
“So tell me which way to go,” the late idol sings.  
“I wish I could tell you which way to go, my leader-nim. Could you tell me too?” Jinyoung sighs in a hushed tone, as the song ends. Afterwards, Jinyoung pulls his audio editing software back up, once again grinding fruitlessly on the new solo. His phone then pings. One new text from Mark Tuan.  
mark_tuan: hey, let’s go now ok  
mark_tuan: are you ready?  
“Sure,” he replies to Mark, grabbing his glasses and mask.   
Right next to the dorm’s front door, Mark sat helping Chunwoo put on his shoes as he sat on Mark’s lap. Such a simple yet sweet scene, Jinyoung thought to himself. A stark contrast to the gloom and loss he felt on days like these.  
The drive to the cemetery was quiet, with Chunwoo in a calm state, yet Jinyoung couldn’t help but feel the memories wash over him. It seemed that every thought he had would lead back to Jaebeom.   
“I’m over it. I need to move on.” the idol thinks to himself, distancing himself from the memories, recalling what the therapist told him not long ago. But it didn’t work.  
The van then stops.  
“Hey, you good? I’m going to get flowers. If you don’t feel like it you can stay here in the van.” Mark asks as he unstraps Chunwoo from his carseat.  
“Yeah, uh, give me a moment please. I’ll stay here.” he replies, choking back a tear and slapping on a neutral expression.  
Just a few minutes later, Mark returns, carrying a bouquet of snowy white lilies and pale green roses, the colors of GOT7.   
Then comes the drive up the hill.   
Stepping out of the stopped van, Jinyoung scans his surroundings. One thing was clear. He hadn’t been here in a while. After Jaebeom passed, the remaining members agreed to bury him in a relatively small graveyard on a hill on the outskirts of Seoul, as it would be a calm place with not a lot of visitors, apart from the Ahgases that would come and pay their respects. The sun was just beginning to set over the western horizon behind the city skyline and the sky was a gradient of blues, yellows and purples with the moon and stars just beginning to peak above the horizon as Mark and Jinyoung entered the simple white gates to go to the final resting place of GOT7’s leader.   
“Follow me, Jinyoung,” Mark whispers, breaking the gentle silence of the grounds, as he slowly meanders through the overgrown flowering grasses bending softly with the small breeze, allowing Chunwoo to stumble through.

Soon, he arrives at a simple white headstone. The members agreed to engrave the alabaster grave with their group’s greeting, “Come and get it… GOT7…”  
Jinyoung, kneeling down in the soft green grass closest to where his best friend lay peacefully, reads out the rest of the epitaph.  
“Here rests Lim Jaebeom, leader of GOT7, idol of IGOT7, and brother of Mark Tuan, Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung, Choi Youngjae, Kunpimook Bhuwakul and Kim Yugyeom.   
Born: January 6th, 1994.  
Died: June 24th, 2020.”  
A single tear falls from his left eye, landing on the foot of the white grave.  
“Jaebeom, we’re sorry,” he mutters, laying the bouquet and an unopened Verse 2 album at the foot of the grave.  
“Really, I should be the one who’s sorry.” Another tear falls.  
“I promised you in the last few moments you were with us that I would find the one behind all this. The one who took you away from us. The investigation isn’t really going anywhere. It’s been nearly a year now and we still haven’t found and punished her yet.”   
Jinyoung sighs.  
“The other memb-”  
Jinyoung is interrupted by the loud sound of crying. Turning around, he sees Mark grasping Chunwoo’s hand, trying to find out what was wrong.  
“Uh, what happened?” Jinyoung asks the leader.  
“I’m asking the same question. Kiddo was fine until we came to the grave, then he lost his shit.”  
Through the loud bawling, the two members make out a few disjuncted words and phrases.   
“Why?”  
“Come back Beom”  
“Don’t like”  
However, one word that Chunwoo kept repeating struck Jinyoung in a different way.  
“Bad guys”  
Jinyoung is taken aback by the scene unfolding in front of him. Chunwoo was probably a newborn on the day JB was gone, if he was even born on that day. It was near impossible for the two to have met. Yet, Jinyoung wondered how the child knew who JB was. He almost began to agree with Jackson and Bambam on their theory. It seemed to be one of the only slightly logical ways to explain this. Turning to Mark, Jinyoung notices the eldest to be just as confused. There had to be some way to explain this, he thought.  
“Hey, it’s getting dark now, we should get back to the dorms soon,” Mark says, grabbing the child and patting his head.   
“Alright,” Jinyoung responds.  
“Goodnight Jaebeom. Please try to rest easy. We’ll catch her one day.” Jinyoung mutters, placing his hand on the smooth, cold, white tombstone for a few moments before turning around and following Mark back to the van as the skies darkened rapidly. Perhaps Bambam was on to something, Jinyoung thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHH TY GUYS FOR 200 HITS!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys, posted the same chapter twice! here's the right one ^^'

1:43 AM  
“Jackson, you up?” Jinyoung asks in a soft tone, running a hand through the sleeping boy’s hair.  
The room is silent apart from the slow, rhythmic breathing of the sleeping idol.  
“Hey, I know it’s kind of late, but I have something to say to you.” Jinyoung says, slightly louder this time.  
Jackson, still asleep, turns over slightly to face Jinyoung. He then slowly cracks his eyes open, noticing Jinyoung standing above his sleeping figure.  
“Huh, what are you doing?” he mumbles weakly.  
“Uh, I’ve been up all night thinking about something that happened today.” Jinyoung says.  
Jackson lies there, his eyes shut once again.  
“It’s about Chunwoo.” Jinyoung says.  
Jackson perks up slightly, eyes barely open.  
“Well, more specifically what happened when we went to visit leader-nim today. He was fine all the way until we reached the grave itself, where he had a full-on meltdown. Like, we’re talking about crying, yelling, mumbling out phrases, and so on. In other words, the classic toddler tantrum.”  
“Um, that’s kinda creepy but also kinda interesting. Anything else? What did you hear him say?” Jackson asks, sitting up in his bed.  
“Well, I heard him call our leader-nim by his name. I specifically heard him say “Come back Beom” or something like that. Also, um, he kept on saying “bad guys” over and over.”   
“Uh, that’s really interesting. Why are you telling me this?” Jacksons says groggily.  
“I just wanted to say I’m sorry to you and Bam for dismissing your theory as bullshit. To be honest I can’t help but find myself supporting this theory a bit.” Jinyoung states.  
“Honestly, I think this kid could be the last piece of the puzzle. Maybe after all this, Jaebeom will be able to rest his soul once and for all. I’m sorry if I’m now the one who sounds crazy. I honestly feel guilty that after nearly a whole year, the one who I love can’t find peace. I’m willing to do something a bit weird, just so that Jaebeom can finally rest.” Jinyoung remarks in a solemn voice.  
“Listen, Jinyoung. You’re not crazy. You just care about him much more than you know. If we really want to know so badly, maybe we should take Chunwoo to a psychic who could help confirm whether our theories are true and help the little one connect more with his memories if he is our leader-nim.” Jackson replies quietly.  
“Ugh, I really don’t care at this point. I just want to catch this fucking girl and end this shit once and for all. Let’s set up a time with the police later. Go back to bed Jackson.”   
“Are you sure you’ll be able to sleep? You’ve had a lot of things on your mind recently, my friend.” Jackson asks in a concerned tone.  
“Ugh, you worry too much. I guess now that I finally got that thing off my chest I could sleep slightly better now. Doesn’t matter, Sseunie. It’s bedtime for you,” the vocalist utters as he pats Jackson on the head.


	9. Chapter 9

“Alright, Jinyoung. I got the email from management. Our appointment, or rather the little one’s appointment, with the cops and all the suspects has been confirmed at 6 tonight after Bambam comes back from his interview. I kind of want all of us to attend, just so that we can all know the truth behind Chunwoo. At the same time, I find it important that Bambam attends, as he was the one who brought this theory up in the first place.” Mark announces.  
Jinyoung simply nods in reply.  
“Today’s important for all parties involved, so I want to make sure nothing goes wrong. Understand?” he continues.  
“Yeah, and, what do you plan to do to prevent things from going wrong?” Youngjae asks.  
“Yeah, it’s not like we’re taking the baby on stage or anything. Why are you so concerned?” Yugyeom chimes in.  
“When I mean “make sure nothing goes wrong,” I really mean that I need to make sure the kid is kept calm for the entire time. Jinyoung, you’re gonna be in charge of that.” Mark says in a serious tone.  
“Yeah, uh, why me? Aren’t you the leader now?” Jinyoung snaps back in a sarcastic tone.  
“Well, firstly this was your idea. Secondly, the kiddo really seems to like you more than anyone else.” Mark says.  
“Yeah, he definitely likes you much more than me,” Yugyeom interrupts, mentioning all the times the child would not cooperate with him.   
“OK, great. Why did you call me and Yugyeom here if Jinyoung will be doing all the work?” Youngjae asks.  
“Youngjae, your job is to notice anything up with the kid and to help Jinyoung. Yugyeom, you are here to watch and observe.”  
“Yeah, observe as those two magically get the kid to listen to them.” Yugyeom interrupts sarcastically.   
“Yugy, don’t be like that. You need to learn and that’s fine.” Jinyoung replies warmly.  
“Hey, I mean. I’ve gotten better at dealing with Chunwoo since the time he arrived, and I think you have too. Don’t be discouraged or anything, man.” Youngjae says to the maknae.  
Just then, the three hear the clinking of keys as the door squeaks open. Bambam was home.  
“Oh, welcome back Bammie. How was the interview?” Yugyeom asks, running to hug the boy.  
Bambam, blushing slightly, struggles out of the younger’s tight hug.  
“It was OK,” he says.  
“Nothing too weird, apart from that damn dating question. But it happens every time.” Bambam continues.  
“Damn, again? When will some people learn, man? Are you uncomfortable or anything with the question?” Jinyoung asks, snapping into his mother bird state.  
“Well, as I said, I just gave up and accepted that people are weird around celebrities. I just stopped caring. Maybe I’ll get them to stop if they really cross a line, but for now I’m OK.” Bambam says matter-of-factly.  
“Damn, whatever you do then. Although I’m not surprised given you and your chill attitude.” Youngjae replies.  
“Alright guys. Time now is 5:30. Bammie, change into something comfy. We could be there late into the night. We’re going after that, it’ll take a while to get to the station anyways.” Mark says as Bambam runs off to change.  
Soon, they’re all in the van ready to go to the police station. The 15 minute drive is uneventful, yet tension hung in the air.   
“Yugy, I’m glad that we might be able to catch the one who took leader-nim away, but I’m also afraid that we might catch the wrong person,” Bambam whispers to Yugyeom softly.  
“Well, it’s the police’s job, at the end of the day. I trust they’ll be able to lay the smackdown on the right girl, or at least I’d hope so,” Yugyeom replies to the rapper.  
“But, you must realize, if they arrest the wrong suspect, that Ahgase who was lucky enough to be at the fateful fansigning would be done in good. The thought of an innocent Ahgase going through all that breaks my damn heart.” Bambam replies sadly, his face in a frown.  
“Bammie, don’t think like that. Just be glad that we’ll be able to have some closure. Just be glad that our leader-nim will be able to finally sleep well knowing his killer is rotting behind bars.” Yugyeom whispers gently, embracing Bambam in a loose hug and running a hand through his raven hair.  
“I don’t know, Yugy. We’ll never know, but I guess this is worth it. I believe that eventually they’ll find the real killer, even if they don’t on the first try.” Bambam says, shutting his eyes to reflect.

The van soon stops and the 6 members and their manager quietly file out, entering the tall police building.  
“Alright, so you want us to bring in our suspects?” an officer asks Mark.  
“Yes, officer. I’d like you and the other officers to conduct another interview with them, this time with lie detectors and all that. The kid I’m carrying will be in the room alongside Jinyoung. Is that OK?” the leader asks.  
“I’ll allow that, but you’re not allowed to interact with the suspects in any way during the interview, or you will be escorted out. Understand?” the officer replies.  
“Yes, understood.” Mark says, explaining the situation to Jinyoung, who slowly walks into the empty interview room, holding Chunwoo’s hand tightly and whispering comforting words to him.

In a few moments, another door opens as the first suspect, a tanned Japanese Ahgase with streaks of blue in her jet black hair, is led into the room. She soon notices Jinyoung sitting in the corner, a toddler in his lap, and gasps in a slight shock, taking a step back.  
“Jinyoungie!” she utters, a pinkish blush painted across her face.  
“I-I’m not the killer, I promise. My bias in Jaebeom, and I would never ever harm him. That fansign was the highlight of my 17 year life! I swear on my life Jinyoung!” the girl says anxiously, pulling out JB’s Gotoon doll from her purse.  
Seeing the Ahgase panic made Jinyoung follow suit in trying to calm her down.  
“Um, thank you for supporting GOT7. Don’t worry about it too much, I don’t think someone like you would be a killer.” he squeaks out, trying to support the frightened and shocked Ahgase.   
“Look, I might have been carrying boba tea, but that was for Youngjae, and even so, why the fuck would I go out of the way to poison someone like that?” the girl cries, obviously distressed.  
“Ahgase, I wasn’t the one who accused you. The cops brought you here. I didn’t have any say in who they picked as the suspects. Please, don’t cry.” Jinyoung calls out to the fan.  
But it didn’t work. The girl sat down on the plastic chair at the interview table, her hood up and her face buried in her hands.   
“Uh, Ahgase, don’t worry! I won’t bother you or hurt you or anything.” Jinyoung says warmly, hoping to comfort his disheartened fan.  
No response. The girl just sat there sulking.  
“Come on, what’s your name?” Jinyoung asks in a gentle tone.  
Once again, no response.  
“I don’t think you’re a killer. I don’t think a real Ahgase would ever kill anyone, let alone our leader-nim.” the idol calls out in a welcoming tone to no avail.  
Jinyoung checks his watch. 5 minutes before the interview was going to begin. His eyes dart around the room, and he notices the Ahgase’s Jinyoung photocard stuck inside her phone, laying face down on the desk.  
“Hey, I see your Jinyoung photocard. Do you want me to sign it for you or something?”   
Only silence covers the room until the officer arrives, ready for the interview to start.  
“Hello there, you are Mei Ruri I assume?” a middle-aged officer asks the teen.  
“Yes.” the Ahgase responds.  
“So, do you know why you’ve been summoned here tonight, Mei?” the officer asks in a neutral voice.  
“It’s for another interview.” Mei replies calmly, keeping her responses short.  
“Yes. Do you know what case you’re being interviewed over?”   
“Yes, I know. The poisoning of Im Jaebeom, or GOT7’s JB.” Mei says in a clear voice.  
“OK, great. We’re on the same page here. Now, we interviewed the other members of GOT7 about what they knew. They didn’t have much to offer, but they did say Jaebeom told them right before he passed out about a girl carrying a cup of boba tea.” the officer states, before shuffling some papers and taking a sip of his water.  
“We can be sure that said boba tea was the murder weapon, as the coroner’s report, which I have with me right now, states that Jaebeom died of cyanide poisoning. Based upon the accounts of the other members, but namely Jinyoung, JB began experiencing symptoms of cyanide poisoning shortly after drinking the poisoned boba. Now, from camera footage of both the fansigning room and the backrooms, we noticed that you share two traits with the killer. Namely, your hair is dyed and that you were carrying a cup of boba that day. What do you have to say?” the officer states.  
“I recall that the fansigning was cancelled after the emergency, but by the time things went wrong, I wasn’t in the main venue, nor was I in the backrooms. By the time things went downhill, I was seated in the stage room waiting for them to get on stage. If you need proof, I have it here,” she says, pulling a Dye album with all seven signatures, including one from JB, on it out of her purse.   
The officer takes the signed album, examining it, before handing it off to an officer seated at the other end of the room.  
“Sorry, but we will need to analyze that album to determine the validity of your story. They should be able to get it done within an hour. While they’re doing that, mind if I ask you a few more questions?”  
Mei simply nods in reply.

About an hour and a half later, they are finished and the album is returned to the very much relieved Ahgase, who stumbles out of the room tiredly.   
“Alright, we’re bringing in the next person in 10 minutes. Go out, freshen up and come back soon, alright?” the officer says to Jinyoung.  
“You know, I might have another member sit in for me. I’m going to take a quick nap. Is that OK?” the boy asks.  
“Sure, I’ll allow it, but the same rules as the last interview apply.”  
“Yes, I understand. I’ll tell the members that.” Jinyoung replies.  
“Alright, I’m gonna take a rest for a second. Mark, you and the kiddo are gonna be in the room for the next interval.”   
“Alright,” Mark simply says.  
“How’d it go?” Yugyeom asks.  
“Well, I don’t think she’s the one, thank God. Interestingly enough, the poor thing was crying before the interview began. Apparently she thought I thought she was the killer or something. I tried to comfort her, but she didn’t say anything, really.” Jinyoung sighs.  
“Fangirls are weird, man. They swoon over us from afar but when we open our hearts to them they close up. I just find it kinda strange.” Jackson notes.  
“Jackson, this Ahgase wasn’t exactly in the position to open her heart to us. After all, she was accused of murdering our leader-nim. Have some pity, man.” Youngjae replies to Jackson in a tense voice.  
“Guys, don’t. Don’t start shit. I’m stressed enough, don’t make it worse.” Mark warns in a tired, annoyed voice.  
“Yeah, we should stop,” Youngjae whispers to Jackson.  
Soon, Mark heads into the interview, grabbing Chunwoo’s hand. Just like in the first interview, the second door opens and another Ahgase timidly steps through. Noticing Mark, she freaks out, practically begging him to sign her lightstick. Mark, grabbing a sharpie from the table’s box of pencils, briefly writes his signature on the Ahgabong’s clear plastic head as the officer enters and the interviewer begins. The interview goes similarly to the first, with the officer asking nearly the same questions.  
“So, according to camera footage, you seem to have been drinking boba tea and that you were in the fansigning venue a few minutes before the murder and that literally right after, Jaebeom was murdered with the poisoned boba. What do you say?”  
“I drank my boba a bit during and before the fansigning. If it was poisoned, I would’ve kicked the bucket before I could kill Beommie.” the silver-haired Thai Ahgase says calmly.  
Staring at the lie detector, the policeman finds her to have passed the test.   
“OK, I’m going to ask you a few more questions,” the officer says as Mark, Chunwoo and the girl hunker down for two more hours of additional questioning. Although calm and trusting of her, Mark couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt seeing the Ahgase close to tears, questioned for a crime he knew she didn’t commit. He wished he had the power to pardon her, but he knew he couldn’t.   
The interviews fly by, with members taking turns being in the room. The time is nearly 12:30 AM in the morning when the final interview is beginning, with Yugyeom being the one to handle Chunwoo.  
“Are you sure, Mark? You know Chunwoo highkey hates me.” Yugyeom replies to Mark’s proposal to get him to be in the room with Chunwoo.   
“Yugy, you have to. Jinyoung was in the room for four of the nine interviews and Bammie was in there for two right after his own Idol Room interview. The two of them are conked out on the floor, if you can’t tell. Please, just go in there for once.” Mark pleads.  
“Well, I guess if it’s for Bammie and everyone else I’m willing to do it. It’s the last interview and we can all go home and pass out in our warm beds after this.” Yugyeom says reluctantly, putting aside his disliking of the child as he steps into the interview chamber for the last time.  
A strange girl with red tipped ebony hair enters the room silently. Unlike the other Ahgases, she was calm, almost suspiciously calm. Yugyeom couldn’t help but feel major bad vibes emanating from this girl, wearing a black shirt and short skirt.  
“Maybe she was nervous?” Yugyeom reasons with himself.  
“Um, hey there Ahgase. Do you want me to, um, sign your albums or something? Do you want a selfie or something? It’s not the most appropriate time, but you seem nervous. I don’t want you being nervous!” Yugyeom says nervously, forcing himself to trust this strangely stoic fan.   
“No thank you, Yugyeom. Thank you for the offer though.” she replies in a stone cold voice.  
Chunwoo, gently seated in Yugyeom’s lap, begins tugging on the fabric of Yugyeom’s shirt. The maknae whispers to the child, hoping he wouldn’t make a scene.  
The interview then begins.  
“Hello there, I assume you are Choi Inja?” the officer begins.  
“Yes.” the girl responds quickly.  
“Do you know why you are here?”   
“Yes. An interview.”  
Yugyeom, staring at the Ahgase’s face, couldn’t help but notice her sunken eyes, perhaps from lack of sleep.  
“Do you know what you are being interviewed for?”  
“Yes. The murder of Im Jaebeom.”  
“So, from camera footage, there was a girl with dyed hair sneaking through the hallways leading to the backrooms, where Jaebeom died of cyanide poisoning via boba tea. In addition, you were one of the girls carrying boba tea, according to various sources such as the venue security.” the officer states, shuffling papers once again.  
“Well, I drank the tea after I left the venue. I just didn’t drink it in the footage you have. I don’t know how to go to the backrooms, and you see-”  
Inja’s explanation is cut off by one of Chunwoo’s rather sudden fits. Yelling and pointing at the girl, the young one screams “BAD GUY” over and over again. Chunwoo continues his fit, showing no sign of stopping. The fan began to cave and panic slightly, the lie detector test failing.   
“Can you shut that little fucker up?” the young Ahgase yells angrily.  
“Miss, I’m going to need to bring in other people. Yugyeom, could you get out and calm the child down?” the officer asks.  
Yugyeom exits the room as two other officers enter the chamber. The girl’s calm, collected facade drops after the encounter with Chunwoo. From the outside, the others can hear her yell and cry.  
“What the hell is going on in there?” Bambam asks, the yelling having woken him from his sleep.  
“No idea. She was chill before Chunwoo freaked out.” Yugyeom says.  
After two more long and brutal hours, with Inja growing more and more unstable by the minute, the members hear a loud banging on the table. In what seemed like just a few moments later, the “Ahgase” was lead out of the room, hands cuffed behind her back, tears leaking from her eyes.  
“Everyone, come in.” one of the officers says, clapping to wake up the sleeping boys.  
“Huh, what happened?” Mark says in a confused, half-asleep tone, his fluffy black curls in disarray from his little nap.  
“Well, follow him,” Youngjae says, as the six members file inwards, Jinyoung once again holding Chunwoo’s small hand.   
The six sit at a circular table in a different room, as the investigator gives an update.  
“Well, we caught her,” he states.  
Those words felt like smooth honey to him, as he audibly breathed a sigh of relief. All the tension and stress he had built up dissipated in just a moment when the officer said those four words.   
“Well, for whatever reason, the tot really messed her up. After Yugyeom was instructed to go, the girl slowly lost it. Within 15 minutes she was yelling out obscenities at us and begging for us to stop. Well, eventually she just made our lives easier and confessed.”   
“Oh, what did she say?” Jinyoung asks.  
“Well to quote her, she said “I’m sorry Jaebeom. I’m sorry everyone. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for ending his life. I might as well tell you, I’m going to hell anyways.” It was definitely haunting, but I’m glad we found a way to solve the case.” the officer replies to Jinyoung.  
“And, you know, we couldn’t have done it without your kiddo, Jinyoung. Not with the tot helping to break down her facade and all. Thank you.” the investigator says, shaking Jinyoung’s hand.   
“Well, it’s finally over, everyone. You know what? Let’s go home. We all need to rest after tonight.” Mark announces to everyone, as they tiredly stumble into the van back to the dorms. The time was 1:31 AM when the case was finally closed.

Epilogue

1 month later…

JB’s parents had chosen to take in Chunwoo, who now went by the name Jaebeom Jr. Tonight, they were going to meet and they would hand over the youth. But before that, Jinyoung felt the need to do just one more thing, right as the moon began to rise into the sky, painting the sky in a dark blue hue as night had fallen. It was about time he turned to a new page in his life.  
“Hello Jaebeom. It’s me, Jinyoung. Well, it’s over now. We found her and now she’s locked up, just like what I promised you. Baby, it’s time to sleep now that it’s over. It’s time to sleep. Sleep well Jaebeom, you deserve it. I love you Jaebeom. Good night,” Jinyoung solemnly says, placing a hand on the tombstone and tracing out the name engraved in the stone. Im Jaebeom.  
Jinyoung then turns over to Mark.  
“Are you ready?” Mark asks gently, placing a sturdy hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder.  
“Yes, I am ready.” Jinyoung replies, grabbing the child, sitting him on top of his shoulder, allowing him to gaze at the bustling Seoul skyline from above.   
“Alright. Let’s get going, Nyeong. After all, they’re waiting for us.” Mark says comfortingly, as the two trudged back through the thick grasses of the graveyard they laid Jaebeom to rest in back to the van, ready to start again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR 300 HITS AND FOR SUPPORTING THIS FIC AAAAA


End file.
